


Platform 5

by after_midnightmunchies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hunk and Allura are nosy roommates, Lance is here for it, M/M, Missed Connections, Shance Support Squad Giveaway, Shiro's a smooth mofo, but also good bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies
Summary: To the gorgeous man with the ocean blue eyes whose phone I saved from plummeting off of Platform 5 last Tuesday: I forgot to put my number in it. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since then. If you feel the same, please meet me there again on Friday, February 14th at 5 pm.“Who even reads the newspaper anymore?” Hunk snorted.* * *Lance never expected to be swept off of his feet by a classified ad in the newspaper, but there truly is a first time for everything.





	Platform 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotjellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/gifts).



> Congrats again to [Roro](http://poisonedfortunecookie.tumblr.com/) for winning first prize in the [Shance Support Squad](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com/) 100 Followers Giveaway! Here's my fic based on her request!
> 
> Thanks to [Bria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithkeef) for betaing and coming up with this cool ass name! xD

Lance swiped left, eyes following the small snake as it changed its course in the same direction. A block popped up just ahead of it, standing in the way of his snake menacingly. He swiped away in a panic, but his snake was too long. It curled in on itself before he could save it and promptly shriveled up and died.

He winced at the “DIED” screen flickering at him before looking up. His train was due in ten minutes, but the conductor had a habit of sneaking up on them sometimes. He glanced up at the digital board, the code for his train scrolling across lazily.

_ 728B – 5 minutes away _

He sighed and picked his bag up from the floor beside him, tucking the notebook on his lap away. He hadn’t been as productive as he’d hoped, but there’d be time to finish conceptualizing his sketch at home.

Standing and stretching, he gathered his things to approach the platform, prepared to intercept the train before it could sneak away from him. He still remembered the last time he’d missed it and boarded the wrong one. He was still trying to get the various smells of the Chinatown station out of his jeans.

The station was busier than usual, people bustling about as they rushed to find the right platform or the proper staircase. It was like navigating a minefield! A throng of teenagers all wearing the local high school’s uniform nearly knocked him off of his feet, so absorbed in their conversation that they walked right into him. A pair of women pushing strollers and talking animatedly, paid him no mind, one ramming a wheel right into his shin.

“Thanks for the bruise,” he grumbled, biting his tongue to avoid swearing. The poor child in the stroller probably had it hard enough with a mother like that.

His phone vibrated with a new text message from one of his roommates, Allura. “Don’t forget to pick up the groceries on your way home! List is updated on the app.”

_ Fuck, he had forgotten!  _ He paused to send a quick reply, knowing that Allura would pester him until he did. He opened the app that they synced their grocery lists to next, skimming over his roommates’ requests.  _ There was a Walmart near their apartment that he could stop at… but Hunk preferred meat from the butcher on 17 _ _ th _ _ Ave… and he usually bought his and Allura’s eyeliner and lipsticks from the Sephora on 8 _ _ th _ _ Street… _

Absorbed in his calculations, he missed the businessman standing with his back turned just in front of him. They collided, Lance losing his footing and stumbling to the ground.

“Whoa!” A hand quickly reached out and grasped his arm, hefting him back to his feet before his bottom could hit the concrete. He winced, cheeks blushing in embarrassment as he looked up into the worried eyes of his savior. “Are you alright?”

Lance nodded mutely as he took the man in. In a word, he was  _ stunning _ . Beautiful slate eyes slanted naturally at the corners, framed by a pair of sculpted eyebrows. His black hair was cropped short, save for a patch of white that dropped slightly onto his forehead and an undercut that wrapped from ear to ear. He was dressed smartly, his indigo suit accentuating his muscular build. Lance forced himself to focus on the man’s face and not openly ogle him.

Pink lips quirked up into a smile at his response. “You should probably watch where you’re going. It’d be awful if something happened to that cute face,” he teased.

Lance’s cheeks were flushed for an entirely different reason. “Well bumping into an attractive stranger such as yourself isn’t exactly discouraging,” he managed to shoot back with a wink, pleased when the stranger’s eyes lit up and his smile widened.

“Please tell me you weren’t texting a significant other,” he pleaded playfully.

Lance grinned and shook his head. “Nope, just going over my roommate’s grocery list…” He trailed off, smile faltering when he realized his phone wasn’t in his hand. He scanned the ground around them, but didn’t see it. “Shit, where is it?”

The man stepped back to help him look, nudging his shoulder after a moment. “Would that happen to be it?” he asked anxiously, pointing at a small object dangling precariously off the edge of the platform just a few feet away.

“Yes!” Lance recognized the cobalt case instantly, panic tearing through him as the telltale ding of an arriving train sounded. The merry jingle echoed menacingly, quickly followed by the train’s horn.

_ Just his luck. _

Before he could react, the man swooped in, crossing the yellow line to snatch the device up before it could plunge beyond rescue. He stood and retreated just as the train whooshed in, a slight breeze billowing about them as it slowed to a stop.

“Here,” the stranger beamed, offering the phone with a grand sweeping gesture. “I believe this belongs to you.”

Lance caught his jaw and tried to keep from focusing on how impressive that had been. “My hero!” he gushed in a falsetto, fanning himself exaggeratedly. “How can I ever repay you?”

The man tipped his invisible hat with a charming smirk. “No thanks necessary.”

He looked like he wanted to say more, but the flood of people exiting the train forced them apart. Lance strained to see him, but the warning trill of the train doors closing made him abandon his search in favor of boarding. He gazed out of the windows as the doors slid shut with an air of finality, just catching a glimpse of white hair before the train pulled out.

 

* * *

 

 

_ To the gorgeous man with the ocean blue eyes whose phone I saved from plummeting off of Platform 5 last Tuesday: I forgot to put my number in it. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since then. If you feel the same, please meet me there again on Friday, February 14 _ _ th _ _ at 5 pm. _

“Who even reads the newspaper anymore?” Hunk snorted, snatching the papers away to squint at the small print himself. “And how did you even find this?”

“I only know about it because of Allura,” Lance shrugged, though the slight pink in his cheeks betrayed his excitement.

“Oh,  _ that _ makes sense. Allura’s an old lady, of course she reads the newspaper.”

Allura shoved the larger man’s shoulder, stealing the papers back from him. “Shut up! In case you forgot, this is my column. I’m the one who put the ad in.”

“And you’re not going to tell me who sent it to you?” Lance gasped, betrayal written across his face. “Lura, babe, how could you?!”

“Well it’s not like I can make it too easy for you!” she shrugged with a mildly sadistic grin. “Besides, he emailed it to me anonymously. And it’s not like he knows that I’m friends with the man he’s looking for. I doubt he would’ve put the ad in if he had…”

“He wouldn’t have had to if you’d told him!” Lance shot back, crossing his arms petulantly.

“And I would’ve missed out on a huge payday! Do you  _ know  _ how expensive an ad that long is?” Allura flailed her arms exaggeratedly. “He must be pretty damn wealthy to just throw that kind of cash away.”

Lance’s mind flickered back to the man’s briefcase and extravagant suit. He definitely seemed like someone who held a high-paying position… it wouldn’t be surprising to find that he was a CEO of some powerful corporation.

Hunk squinted at the classified ad again, eyes narrowed doubtfully. “Lance, I don’t know about this. It sounds a little… creepy.”

Allura rolled the newspaper up and swatted the back of Hunk’s head with it. “Oh please! I think it’s romantic! The perfect amount of cheesiness for our Lance.”

The brunet furrowed his brows at that. “What’s that supposed to mean? Every one of my lines is carefully crafted and works like a charm!”

Allura and Hunk each raised a brow at him skeptically.

“Well  _ he  _ appreciated it,” Lance grumbled, slumping into the couch with a pout.

“Exactly why you  _ have  _ to meet him tomorrow!” Allura agreed, tapping the rolled-up newspaper against the top of his head. “We’ll get you all dressed up, and Hunk and I will accompany from a distance just to be safe!”

Lance swatted the papers away and glared up at her, cheeks flushed. “Oh my God, I don’t need a chaperone! He’s not going to fucking kidnap me!”

“You can never be too careful,” Hunk shrugged, eyes dancing mischievously. “And, we  _ maaaay _ want to see what this guy looks like ourselves…”

“Yes, for research purposes,” Allura nodded eagerly beside him, prompting Lance to roll his eyes. He knew there was an ulterior motive.

“You two are the worst,” he muttered, rubbing a hand across his face, “but  _ fine. _ Only because he’s  _ really  _ hot and you two will be  _ super _ jealous.”

His roommates snorted skeptically, but he could read their veiled curiosity. As they began to plan his outfit and their own disguises, he let his mind wander to the handsome man with the striking grey eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Once again, Platform 5 was a bustling hub of activity. The date didn’t help to diffuse the crowds, anxious people all dressed up and toting bouquets and giant stuffed animals hurrying to and fro to meet their dates.

Lance tugged self-consciously at the hem of his cropped hoodie as he waited, ignoring the occasional lecherous gazes directed his way. He knew he looked good – he was wearing the leggings that ‘made his ass  _ pop _ ,’ as Allura so eloquently put it. But he couldn’t help but hope that his date would see it the same way. When they met, he’d been wearing an oversized cable-knit sweater and some old jeans, nothing like his current attire.

He bit his lip as another wave of people passed from a platform further down, slightly discouraged when he didn’t spot the man he was looking for.

Allura and Hunk, true to word, stood off near the stairs, subtly pointing at every attractive stranger that entered with silent inquiry. Lance shook his head bemusedly at every one of them, but as the minutes ticked by his doubts began to rise.

His watch beeped as the hour rolled around, his usual train pulling up into place right on time. His eyes scanned the crowd critically for that familiar fluff of white hair. As the doors to the train cars slid open, he stepped back to avoid the onslaught of people departing.

But he hadn’t accounted for the rush of people that would be heading  _ toward  _ the train.

He was quickly swept away, jostled this way and that as passengers scrambled to board before the doors closed. At one point, he lost his bearings, wandering dangerously close to the tracks in a bid to escape. His foot caught on the edge and panic shot through him as he felt the ground slip from beneath him.

An arm wrapped around him, startling him from his terror as he was yanked into a broad chest. A warm hand rested against the exposed flesh of his lower back, sending a pleasant shiver up his spine as he looked up into a pair of slate eyes.

“We  _ have _ to stop meeting like this,” he joked weakly, grasping onto the man’s biceps to steady himself.

“I don’t know,” the man shrugged with a mischievous smirk, “if it’s going to end up with you in my arms, I wouldn’t mind it at all.”

The brunet snorted, stepping out of the man’s embrace. “I don’t believe we were formally acquainted,” he teased, sticking a hand out. “I’m Lance.”

“ _ Lance,” _ the man repeated, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles chastely. “I’m Shiro. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Lance flushed as he retracted his hand, spotting a single blue rose in his date’s other hand. Shiro followed his line of sight and presented the flower with a small flourish. “Apparently blue roses are a symbol of unattainability. So naturally, I thought of you the moment I heard that.”

“Unattainable, huh?” Lance mused, accepting the token with a grin. “How do you plan on changing that?”

Shiro smirked and raised a brow at the challenge, offering his arm. “Hungry?”

Lance’s smile widened as he latched onto Shiro. “I could eat…”

Worries diffused, he strode to the stairs with his date, sticking his tongue out at Allura and Hunk’s awestruck stares as they passed. If he was lucky, they wouldn’t see him until tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr [@after-midnightmunchies](https://after-midnightmunchies.tumblr.com) :P


End file.
